Good Old ROD
Episode Information= Good Old ROD is episode 21b of season 3 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. Summary Inspired by how R.O.D. is always selflessly helping HJ5, G decides to give him a day off work. But when Baby and Rudie overhear G hiring a temporary replacement robot for R.O.D, they think she's permanently replacing him. Rudie suggests they use an personality modifier chip to make R.O.D. more fun so G won't replace him, but the chip is defective and causes R.O.D. to act extremely bizarre. Characters Main *G *Love *Angel *Music *Baby *Rudie *R.O.D. Major *Mauve Madison Plot Quotes Love: What’s left? G: Pick up the beach themed costumes from Kawaii Koutre, prep for the preshow interview with Mauve Madison, pack the gear for the ribbon cutting ceremony at the new Seaside Super Surf and Sand Stage. After that, he can take on the second part of the list. Baby: I just love ROD, he makes our lives so much better! Rudie: Better and easier! If it wasn’t for him. I’d be the one schlepping all that stuff. Baby: R.O.D’s not acting kawaii at all. Rudie: Weird, it’s like the chip I got from Dodgy Computer parts is dodgy, what are the odds? Trivia *Two of the plushies R.O.D. is tidying up are Stegosaurus Stan and General Nofun. *Rudie finds a plushy of the dragon from Princess Power in his pockets. Goofs |-| Gallery= Screenshots TourBusInteriorGOR.png|HJ5 busy morning. RODtidying02GOR.png|ROD tidying up the Tour Bus. GthankingGOR.png|G thanking ROD for all his hard work. RODpleasure01.png|ROD is happy to help. LGlist02GOR.png|G listing tasks, part 1. RODcostumesGOR.png|ROD with costumes. RODpreshowGOR.png|ROD with preshow costumes. RODgear03GOR.png|ROD with packed gear and it’s heavy because there is a lot of it. LGMNplanning02GOR.png|First part of list complete, now for the second part. RODcancelledPlansGOR.png|ROD cancelling his day off because HJ5 needs his help. GthinkingGOR.png|G is making a new plan. BlovesRODGOR.png|Baby loves ROD. BRconcernedGOR.png|Baby and Rudie are a little bit worried. BRshockedGOR.png|Now they are a lot worried! BreplaceGOR.png|Baby overhears G ordering a new robot. RODtoys01GOR.png|G pretending she is being called by a telemarketer. GcallAloneGOR.png| G realising she should have checked that she was alone before making that phone call. RODtoys02GOR.png|Do you need assistance? GhelpErrands01GOR.png|G thinks ROD needs extra help this day. GhelpErrands02GOR.png|G sending Baby and Rudie to help ROD with his errands. GneedsFavorDistraction02GOR.png|Keep ROD busy while I plan a surprise for him. RhdPuzzledGOR.png|Rudie wondering why he has food in his pocket. Bhd01GOR.png|Baby takes the food Bhd02GOR.png|and eats it in one bite, including the wrapping paper. RdPchip01GOR.png|Rudie got this personality chip from Dodgy Robot Repair, free. RODcowboy01GOR.png|He’s a cowboy? RODcowboy02GOR.png|I wonder where he got that hat? BhorseridingGOR.png|Baby wants to know if they will be riding horses. RODcbRidingGOR.png|R.O.D. riding cowbot. BcbRidingGOR.png|Baby riding cowbot. RcbRidingGOR.png|Rudie was expecting to be riding horses, not robot cows. RODcb01GOR.png| BRcbRidingGOR.png| GFMangryGOR.png|G pretending to be angry at another fictitious telemarketer BRODRarriveGOR.png|because she sees R.O.D. arriving. NotBeachClothes01GOR.png|They were expecting beach outfits and got these instead! NotBeachClothes02GOR.png|Uh, R.O.D, what’s up with the cowboy clothes? NotBeachClothes03aGOR.png|We want beach outfits! MokayGOR.png|R.O.D, are you feeling okay? BadmitGOR.png|Baby about to explain how they modified R.O.D. RixnayGOR.png|Ixnay on the onfessioonay! RexcuseGOR.png|Rudie claiming R.O.D. is being affected adversely by environmental conditions. LskepticalGOR.png|Waiting to see if Love accepts the explanation. AfixFNGOR.png|Angel wants to fix this major fashion mistake! RsneakyW01GOR.png|The personality chip has lots more settings, we’ll keep trying to find a better one. BeachCBGOR.png|HJ5’s beach wear/cow rancher fusion outfits. MMwhatWearingGOR.png|Why are you wearing such unusual outfits? RODyeehaaGOR.png|Yee-haa! SnookyScaredGOR.png|Snooky scared by R.O.D. shouting. SnookyRunningAwayGOR.png|Snooky running away. RBalarmed.png|We have to try another personality setting, fast! RODfchGOR.png|R.O.D. is now a 1960s musician. LwhoDrivingGOR.png|R.O.D, if you are sitting here, who is driving the limousine? RODtheyAreGOR.png|The drivers are over there. PRdrivingLimoGOR.png|Pickle and Raz are driving! OctopusSGStealingGOR.png|Octopus stealing sunglasses. GbeachSpinGOR.png|Are beaches supposed to spin this much? MstomachTurnGOR.png|Are stomachs supposed to turn this much? PR03GOR.png|Pickle and Raz high-five. PCresetGOR.png|Time to try for the next personality. BhopingGOR.png|Baby hoping for a good personality this time. RODsurferDudeGOR.png|R.O.D. is now a surfer dude. BybtGOR.png|Yay! He’s beach themed! GstartingGOR.png|G starting to wonder why R.O.D. is changing personalities so much. Grc01GOR.png|G about to cut the ribbon Grc03GOR.png|when she sees R.O.D. about to run into it. RODrunningGOR.png|R.O.D. running towards the water HJ5wpGOR.png|and pulling HJ5 into the water behind him. RODpowersurfingGOR.png|HJ5 were not expecting to waterski today! WhySoWeirdGOR.png|R.O.D, why are you acting so weird today? RwarningWaveGOR.png|Rudie shouting WAVE! WavingGOR.png|So they wave. ThatKindWaveGOR.png|Oh, he meant another kind of wave. HJ5washedUpGOR.png|They are all washed up, literally. AngryOctopusGOR.png|Angry octopus. And still has the stolen sunglasses. BnextPCpleaseGOR.png|Baby thinks this personality is too reckless, they have to try the next one. RODdrillSgtGOR.png|Drop and give me twenty pushups maggots! BpcStopGOR.png|Baby tells Rudie to stop using the personality chip and return R.O.D’s original chip. BdrawGOR.png|Baby drew pictures all over R.O.D. BannoyedGOR.png|Baby annoyed with Rudie. OctopusButler.png|The octopus talks and is their temporary Butler while R.O.D. has the day off. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes |-| Transcript=